True Friends
True Friends is the first episode of the mini-series Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin prequel. This episode talks about Beverly and Theo's birth to when they first meet and their close friendship. Also this marks how they are mentored by Jason and Tommy in the ways of martial arts when they are kids. Plot Synopsis Our story begins in St. Luke's Hospital in New York City 1993, where Jodie Mason is giving birth she is accompanied by her husband Harry. Jodie finally gives birth to a beautiful baby girl in which they call her, Beverly Anne Mason. Three months later, the family moves to Angel Grove because they do not want their daughter growing up in a rough neighborhood in a city governed by drugs and crime at that time. Meanwhile at that time, Theo and his family also do the same by moving to Angel Grove from the crime ridden city of Detroit, knowing that their son will be safe and happy there. This is the year where the Power Rangers first appeared and kept not only their city, but the world safe from the clutches of Rita Repulsa. Four years later, Beverly and Theo are left in a daycare by their parents and the two become very close friends since that time. Over the years they would play together in the daycare and also all the way up to the first grade where they would study together at each others houses sometimes, much to the joy of both of their parents. Beverly's father works in an auto shop and her mother is a teacher, while Theo's father worked as a social worker and a non-denominational Christian preacher and his mother worked as an accountant. At the age of six the two went to summer camp together where Kimberly and Aisha were the counselors. She took a liking to the two children as they always were inseparable and teamed up in every obstacle course. By the time they are ten, they ask their parents to learn some martial arts. Both mothers are disagreeing about this, but the fathers assure them that it's great for them to learn discipline, self-control and respect. Upon entering Jason's karate class at the Youth Center, the original Red Ranger asks them if they want to hurt people and they say no. Jason takes a liking to the two as well, and teaches them many ways of martial arts alongside his friend Tommy Oliver. Beverly and Theo learn styles such as Karate, Jujitsu and Tae Kwon Do. For years they would practice martial arts together and even compete in tournaments. In the tournament, Beverly and Theo fought one another and ended up in a tie with no winners. Despite none of them winning the 1st place trophy, they both walked away happy. Beverly and Theo then enrolled in Angel Grove High School after graduating from junior high. Theo showed aptitude in History, Biology, Literature and Art , while Beverly developed aptitude for Chemistry, Mathematics, Literature, History and Art. During their adolescence, Theo and Beverly became involved in usual activities that adolescents do such as hanging out, playing sports and many more. Beverly unlike many girls enjoyed skateboarding, baseball, football and basketball, much to her mother's disappointment after trying to turn her into a "proper lady" by taking her to ballet lessons, but nevertheless they had a good mother-daughter relationship. The episode ends with Beverly and Theo confronting a bully, her boyfriend and friends ready to fight after Theo stands up for Beverly, the same way she stood up for him. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin